


君の体温 (Your Body Temperature)

by TheTripleA



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb
Genre: Generally Gay Shit, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polygrumps, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, References to Depression, i wrote this instead of doing homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTripleA/pseuds/TheTripleA
Summary: “The fact that you were here, the warmth of your bodyWill be forgotten and cold someday; that’s all it will be.”





	君の体温 (Your Body Temperature)

   Dan loved his life. He was in a band he loved, he worked with people he loved, and he made a living just by playing video games with his best friend.

 

And somehow he still managed to feel empty.

 

He didn’t feel that way all the time; just every once in a while, when he’d get stuck in a familiar rut. Depression, anxiety, the same shit as always. The moments when he wonders what he’s doing all this for; what he’s doing anything for.

These are the times when he needs to stop thinking and just _feel_.

That’s how he ended up here, on the grump couch, after recording hours, being tenderly touched by his coworkers. Brian was leaning against one of the arms of the couch, holding Dan in his lap, as Arin straddled Dan and pressed soft kisses all over his face. Dan wrapped his arms loosely around Arin’s neck in acceptance of his love. Meanwhile, Brian had slipped his hands beneath Dan’s shirt and was gently massaging his sides.

“You’re so good, Dan. We love you a lot. We know you’ve been working so, _so_ hard and you need a break,” Brian purred directly into Dan’s ear, “Isn’t that right, Arin?”

“M-hmm, Danny’s been so good. We’re super proud of him.” Arin whispered between leaving kisses on Dan’s jawline and neck.

Dan began to relax, fully okay with letting the other men take control. He didn’t wanna think anyways. He just wanted to feel their touches and hear their sweet words. He let out a soft breath and/or moan every once in a while, reveling in the wonderful feeling of being secure between the two men. The only light in the room came from the dim TV in front of the couch, letting Dan see Arin’s facial expressions and Brian’s hands roaming all over him. He was truly happy for a moment, this very moment, having two of his favorite people all to himself.

Arin took Dan’s right hand and began kissing it tenderly, wanting to show Danny how much he loved every part of him. He pressed his lips to his knuckles, his palms, and his wrists, slowly letting the kisses get sloppier. Meanwhile Brian’s hands had moved to rub Dan’s stomach, massaging it and feeling his warmth.

“Every part of you is so pretty, Dan. So, so beautiful...”

Arin trailed off, intertwining his fingers with Dan’s and pressing a soft kiss to his open lips. There was nothing sexual about it; it was just pure love. Dan stared longingly into Arin’s eyes, still lightly panting as his hips and lower abdomen were rubbed by Brian’s tender hands. His thoughts faded further and further with each second, warmth and love enveloping his mind instead. He was fully gone when Brian rubbed Dan’s member through his jeans. A weak groan escaped his mouth as he tilted his head back into the crook of Brian’s neck.

“Is it okay if I touch you there? Huh, Danny?” Brian inquired in the softest voice he could muster.

“Yeah, ‘s good... Feels good...” Dan lazily mumbled, trying not to overwork his brain anymore than it had already been.

Both of Arin’s hands were interlaced with Dan’s, gripping them firmly, yet kindly, showing Dan that he wasn’t going anywhere. Brian went to work unzipping Dan’s pants and pulling them down just a bit, along with his boxers. Dan’s exposed cock was already half-mast from the praise and warmth the other men had given him. He yearned for more physical contact, more sweet nothings, more of anything to take place of the emptiness.

Brian began gently stroking Dan’s shaft as Dan’s hands released Arin’s and instead flew back around his neck. Dan gasped and quietly moaned with each movement Brian’s hand made, lightly arching his back every so often. All Dan could think of was how good this felt. How much he _needed_ this. The warmth around his cock seemed to be paramount to every other feeling in his body, swiftly taking control of him. He couldn’t close his mouth as more and more barely-contained noises fell out. Arin took advantage of this and gave him a messy, passionate kiss. Dan loved this, loved everything that was happening. He wanted to hold Arin there forever, feeling and tasting him. However, Arin pulled back to say something, inches away from the other man’s face.

“I love you, Dan. I love doing this with you. Please, just let yourself feel good, _please_ , do it for me and Brian. Don’t think about anything else, just listen to me.”

Dan was captivated by his husky voice and somehow gathered the energy to look him in the eye, still letting out low whimpers.

“You deserve this. You deserve to feel good.”

Dan felt the pleasure starting to pool in his lower abdomen, tying his stomach in knots.

“We’re both so proud of you, and we know how much you’re trying.”

The heat around his member got faster and faster, dizzying his head even more.

“We’re right here for you, and we’re not going anywhere. You mean so much to us.”

The excitement spread to every nerve in his body, running all the way to his fingertips.

“Just let go for us. Can you do that, Danny? We’ve got you. You’re okay.”

He was about to lose it, he felt his senses getting mixed up, his knees going weak, his moans getting more and more desperate, the passion overwhelming him,

 

“You can let go.”

 

Dan’s vision went white. He could barely hear his own cries as he came hard, all over Brian’s fist. Tears began falling from his eyes, running down his slightly reddened cheeks. He was doing what Arin told him to do. He was letting go.

Arin wiped Dan’s tears away and pressed quick kisses to the spots where they dampened his face. Arin was so incredibly in love with the man beneath him, and seeing him cry broke something inside him, but he knew Dan needed this. He was more than happy to make Dan happy, especially when it was something as simple as just speaking to him and touching him, letting Dan know that someone who cared about him still existed; that he wasn’t fading away.

“Thank you... Both you guys...” Dan barely managed to say between light sobs.

They both pressed a kiss to each side of Dan’s cheek to give a “you’re welcome”.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m very horny and depressed all the time so i wrote this to cope i suppose. I’ll be writing more egobang shit (with less angst) so prepare your asses for that


End file.
